As is known, cigarette manufacturers use the graphics reproduced on their cigarette packets to convey information, in particular the brand name, but also advertising and other kinds of information.
It is also known that current health regulations in many countries require cigarette packets to have warnings printed on them for the protection of smokers' health and commonly known simply as “health warnings”.
These warnings, which may be photographs or written text, are printed in frames appearing mainly on the large faces of the packet.
In order to be dearly visible to the smoker, the frames containing the “health warnings” occupy most of the available space on the packet, defined by the extension of its faces, in particular its large faces.
For that reason, the space available for the other information mentioned above, is considerably reduced.
To overcome this drawback, paper coupons are used on which the desired information is printed. The coupon is inserted into the packet in such a way that the smoker sees it as soon as the packet is opened.
The use of these coupons, however, involves a higher cost for materials and increases the complexity of packaging machines because the coupons have to be inserted into the packets.